Lather, Lust and Jealousy
by Dirt Road Darlin
Summary: What happens when Gibbs gets a little jealous of someone close to Abby?


Fanfic: NCIS - Lather, Lust and Jealousy (Gibbs/Abby) - Complete

Abby, Complete, Fanfic, Fic, Friendship, Gabby, Gibbs, Humor, Jealousy, Love, NCIS, One Shot, Word Challenge

Rating: T (Suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes).

**:- -: - - - :: - - - : - - - - : - - - :: - - - :- -:**

**SUMMARY:**  
What happens when Gibbs gets a little jealous of someone close to Abby?

**STORY NOTES:**  
Originally written on May 05, 2008.

Inner thoughts are in _italics_.

This was written for the "Jealousy" Word Challenge.  
I used the episode "Hometown Hero" (Season 2, episode 21) where Kate and Abby were supposed to be going to a spa but ended up having to cancel to work a case.

**DISCLAIMER:**  
This fanfic has been written purely for entertainment value, with no money being made from this work. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners with no copyright infringement intended. The original characters/places/plot/etc. are the sole property of the author. Thank you.

**:- -: - - - :: - - - : - - - - : - - - :: - - - :- -:**

**- - - - :: - - - - :: - - - -**

… **LATHER, LUST AND JEALOUSY …**

**- - - - :: - - - - :: - - - -**

As Abby Scuito wiggled her way out of the black satin dress she'd been wearing all day, she let a small sigh escape her lips.

_"Right now,"_ she thought, _"I should be lying on a table getting a good rub down."_ But, work had interrupted her plans yet again.

The good news was that Petty Officer Dobbs could now receive a proper burial, along with having his named cleared of any wrong doing in the murder of Nora Webb. The girl's stepfather had been the culprit all along. The bad news was, of course, that she and Kate didn't make it to their weekend spa retreat.

Again, she sighed. Tomorrow, Gibbs would attend the funeral and see the awarding of the Silver Star to the fallen soldier. Abby didn't mind that so much, but Gibbs would be attending with Lieutenant Commander Faith Coleman. _That_ did irritate her. She and Kate had to cancel their plans and instead of relaxing she had been forced to watch her fearless leader _flirt_. And, to make it worse, it hadn't been with her.

Rolling her eyes just a bit, she proceeded to remove the rest of her clothing and then sat down on the edge of the tub as she carefully undid the four small buns that her hair had been bound in for the day. Finally feeling the hair fall from atop her head she grinned. Running a hand through it, she shook the tresses. Her hair had been up for far too long and taking it down now left a slight tingling sensation where the knots had been.

Rising from her sitting position, Abby slid inside the porcelain tub and turned the faucets on, letting her hands test the water before switching the knob to the shower position. Not too hot, not too cold. She suddenly felt like Goldilocks. Again, she grinned.

Finally finding the right temperature, she switched the lever that would allow the water to cascade over her body, sucking in a breath as the first few drops hit her pale skin. She closed her eyes now, wanting to wash away the tension in her muscles, the tingling in her head and the irritancies in her heart. Reaching for her favorite shower gel, she suddenly remembered where she was and scrunched her nose, grabbing the bar of soap instead.

It was only a second later that she felt a hand snake around her stomach and pull her close to the naked body now standing behind her. "Mmmm…" came the throaty response as she nestled even closer to muscled figure. She felt the light touch of lips as it scattered butterfly kisses across her neck. She couldn't help but smile.

"I thought you'd be off with Coleman for a late night drink or something."

She felt Gibbs' hand tighten a little above her belly button.

"You're the one with all the wannabe lovers," he grumbled.

"Why, Leroy Jethro Gibbs," she began, swirling around to face him. "Are you jealous?"

"No!" he defended. "I'm pissed."

Abby tilted her head a bit, as if she didn't quite understand his statement.

"I heard about Palmer."

"Palmer?" she questioned.

"You heard me," he said shortly as he took the soap from her hands and began to lather it across her shoulders. "I heard about him rubbing your shoulders, making you moan and groan."

"Tony!" she thought to herself, quickly forcing the thought from her mind as Gibbs' hands continued their delicious torture on her shoulders.

"Gibbs, I was not moaning."

"Uh huh."

"I wasn't!"

"You've been pushing it Abs," he told her frankly. "First you want a weekend with Kate, then it's to have strangers, _strangers_ rubbing you in places that they're not supposed to even be _looking at_, much less _touching_. Then, you have Palmer rubbing you in the middle of the lab, with you moaning as a reaction. Just how much am I supposed to tolerate Abby?"

"Gibbs," she whispered, stopping his movements and drawing closer to him. "YOU are the only one in my life. Kate is a friend, I'm allowed to have those you know."

"Hmph," was his reply.

"The massages would be by trained professionals. It's their job, Gibbs. I'm sure they're not looking me up and down and wanting a piece of the Scuito for themselves."

Okay, with that, he couldn't help but grin.

"And Palmer," she continued. "Was just being nice. I was the one that told him to do me."

The grin faded and his stunning blue eyes glared at her.

"Okay, bad choice of words."

"Very bad," he mumbled as he once again began to lather her body with soap. This time, drawing his attention to her rib cage. It was torture. Sweet and lathery torture.

"Okay, I get the point," she told him, closing her eyes to let the sensations wash over her.

"You sure?" he asks, half question, half statement.

"Uh huh," she told him, though with the use of his exquisite hands, she wasn't really even sure what she was answering.

"Should I remind you?" He questioned, moving his hands a little higher.

She moaned, feeling him tease her to the edge of oblivion.

He smiled then as he stared down into that emerald sea she called eyes. "You're _my girl_, Abby. So, no more flirting, no more massages and no more tempting me to chain you to the bed so you can't be a distraction to everyone who sees you."

She smiled from ear to ear, kind of liking the idea of that last threat. "Yes, sir."

"And let's get one more thing straight, Ms. Scuito." His hands were everywhere now, or that's how it seemed. Her back, her stomach, her thighs… "The only one _doing you_… is _me_."

Pulling him to her and backing up so that they both stood under the shower nozzle, Abby smiled devilishly at him. "Then by all means, Leroy Jethro Gibbs… do me."

**:- -: - - - :: - - - : - - - - : - - - :: - - - :- -:**

… **THE END …**

**:- -: - - - :: - - - : - - - - : - - - :: - - - :- -:**


End file.
